1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to gauging apparatus and, more particularly, to gauges for performing measurements to check or confirm the integrity of vehicle structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle gauges are known in the prior art which are adjustable in width in order to perform various measurements with respect to vehicle structure. Such gauges have typically employed relatively complicated cabling or cords cooperating with rollers to provide adjustability. In addition to being structurally complex, the adjusting action provided by such mechanisms is not as smooth or precise as would be desirable. Nor have such prior art gauges provided a suitable array of features facilitating multipurpose uses with increased accuracy.